bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Wars part 2
Summary: Sado has to make a decision;Betray his friends for Kara, or not Chapter 1 Sado followed Cole and Burst into a room filled with Bakugan he had never seen before. There was a Dragonoid that looked like a Helix Dragonoid but it was Aqous.There were many more bakugan but Sado only thought that one was cool. "Well I want to say...." Sado ended his sentence and ran out the door in a hurry. As Sado ran outside into the newly pouring rain Krion appeared before him. "You!!" Sado yelled. "No need to overreact. I am just here to say that if you want your friend back you will have to do me a favor." Krion said. "What do you want?" Sado asked. "The only way to get her back...is to destroy all of your other friends." Krion answered. Sado began to hesitate and then began to have an evil grin. "If I destroy Clash then Kara will be mine.......I shall destroy them." Cole and Burst walked outside with Clash at there side. Sado and Krion looked surprised. It was Cole, Burst, and Clash, versus Krion and Sado. Clash hoped this never had to happen but it was the only way to get Sado back, Sado was in a world of hurt. Chapter 2 "Guys...I'm sorry but I'm not letting you have Kara anymore!" Sado ran up to Clash and punched him in the face which was something Sado would never do...until now. Clash winced and started to look angry. "You selfish son of a Helios!" Clash charged and knocked over Sado, then proceed by pulling out his BakuMeter, which he turned into a sword, and pointed it at Sado. Cole and Burst pulled out there BakuMeters and powered them up. Clash, Sado and Krion did, and Cole and Burst threw down Aqua Drago, and Blitzer. There power level was 4200Gs. Krion pulled out a Helios and it turned into Pyrus Mechros Helios, a Cyborg Monster that even Cole would have trouble defeating. Sado began to grin and grabbed Krion. "Call back your bakugan and we shall escape. At your base we can make the perfect plan." Sado whispered. Krion called back his Helios and activated his teleportation device. Krion and Sado then dissapeared. Chapter 3: 'Sado is dead' Cole began to notice Clash's eyes. They were overflowing with tears at what had just happened. His best friend had betrayed him just for Kara."Don't worry about it kid. I can just get my sister Jenna and her friends to take them down. They are amazing brawlers with their burst bakugan." Burst said as he grabbed a phone. The phone was not cordless but was disconnected completely. Somebody had snipped the phone wire. Clash took out his phone and handed it to Burst. He dialed his sisters cell phone. "Hello you have reached the ultimate Pyrus Brawler Jenna. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message." The voice mail said. Burst look at Clash and Cole dissapointedly. Clash looked mad. I'll just make my own team. Clash looked at the rankings of the people on Vestroia. Number one, a Sub Terra Brawler named Riley Rockwell. Number two, a Ventus Brawler named Robin. Number 3, Drakus Brawler Gyro Screamer. Number 4 Aquos Brawler Jenny Makura. Number 5 Haos Brawer, Jack Misaki. Clash had his team. Chapter 4 'Kara meets Haruk' Kara looked at the tray of food the strange creature had brought her. "What are you?" Kara asked. "I'm Haruk the Sigma Gear. Now shut up you human scum!" Haruk yelled at her as he waled out of the cell. "What is a Sigma Gear?" Asked Kara. "None of your beeswax!" Haruk yelled. "Please Mr.Haruk." Kara asked. "FINE. IF IT WILL SHUT YOU UP!!!!" Haruk screamed. "We Sigma Gear are powerful machines created by Wrath to take bakugan and turn them into war hungry killing machines." Haruk said triumphantly. Kara looked at him with fear. "That is monstrous. Only those of great evil would do that." Kara said. "Well think about it. WE ARE OF GREAT EVIL!!!!!" Haruk yelled. Chapter 5 'Riley and Robin' Clash walked into the battle arena, and a boy about age 11 was sitting on the ground playing with a small robot. "Clanky here comes another one!" the boy stood up and walked over to Clash. "So I guess you want a challenge, sure just throw your card and I'll beat you." Clash laughed. "I guess your Riley." the boy smiled, you're the first to ask, everyone else knows me. five minutes later Riley was on the floor caughing because o the dust. Clash walked over and grabbed his BakuMeter. He inserted a SD Card and his BakuMeter turned into BakuGear. A boy jumped behind Clash, and Cash turned around and kicked him backwards. The boy was about 14. He stood up and his Bakugan turned into a Wolf, and Clash threw down his Bakugan. Blitz versus the unknown Wolf Bakugan. Blitz shot a huge fireball and the Wolf exploded. "Wolfox no!" Blaze smiled. "I hope you guys have heard of the Brawlers, your members now." Intermission 1 'Sigma Helios meets 'the one'